


Sore Spots

by exoutofit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Chanyeol is a little jealous that Baekhyun's clients get his boyfriend's hands on them in ways that he doesn't.





	

He comes home later than usual that night, his last client had a few really nasty knots that took longer to work out than usual, and his receptionist had had to rush home to her sick son, so Baekhyun had been stuck closing up for the night. He slips his shoes off at the doorway and hangs his coat before wandering into their apartment. Chanyeol is lounging on the sofa with his laptop and is surrounded by papers. Baekhyun leans over the back of the couch to kiss the top of his head,

“Hey,” he murmurs. Chanyeol looks up from his spreadsheets, glasses hanging off the edge of his nose,

“Hey I didn’t hear you come in,” he smiles.

“Gee I’m so surprised, considering you’re buried under these papers,” Baekhyun laughs, “you’re always in your own little world when you work.”

“Well, I saved some leftover jjigae for you. It’s in the refrigerator if you want it.” Baekhyun just hums in acknowledgement, making his way to the kitchen. He pours the leftovers into a bowl and heats it up in the microwave. He jogs back to the couch, the bowl burning hot in his hand and plops down next to Chanyeol.

“Hey I was reading those,” he whines as his papers crinkle under Baekhyun’s weight. 

“Sorry,” he smiles, a bit of kimchi hanging out of his mouth. Chanyeol just chuckles as Baekhyun munches on his dinner, quietly watching his boyfriend type up numbers and formulas on his spreadsheets. 

“How was your day?” He asks, fingers still skating across the keys of his laptop.

“Fine I guess. I had a few especially long client appointments today, and Myunghee had to run home early, her youngest son came down with a fever, so I was left to close up all by myself.” A small pout forms on his lips. Chanyeol shakes his head at his boyfriend,

“You poor baby. It’s a miracle you made it home alive.” Baekhyun swats at him with his chopsticks.

“Shut up, let me wallow.” He rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as the younger continues working. Their silence is comforting and Baekhyun almost falls asleep until Chanyeol whines at him,

“Baek, I think I have a knot in my neck from sitting like this for so long.”

“Is that your passive aggressive way of asking me to massage your neck?” Chanyeol just smiles at him expectantly. Baekhyun sighs, “You suck sometimes you know that?” but there is no bite in his voice. He moves his used bowl to the coffee table before propping himself on his knees beside his boyfriend. His deft fingers begin to knead the muscles in Chanyeol’s neck, using his knuckles to grind the tension out. Chanyeol’s breath hitches when he hits a sore spot, but he soon relaxes as his muscles begin to respond to Baekhyun’s work. “I swear you only love me because of my hands,” Baekhyun mutters.

“They are beautiful hands you know,” Chanyeol winces as Baekhyun hits another sore spot, “in more ways than one.” Baekhyun’s cheeks flare up and he smacks Chanyeol on the back of the head. “Why don’t you ever give me a full massage like you give to your clients? Can I be a client?” 

“Maybe since I give massages for a living, I’d like to escape it at home. And no you can’t be a client that’s very unprofessional.” 

“But why?” Chanyeol whines, “I want a real massage,” a pout forming on his lips. Baekhyun huffs,

“You really want to be a client so badly? Then I’ll treat you like one, come on.” He hauls Chanyeol off the couch and drags him to their bedroom. “Sit.”

“Do all your clients get to have their massages in your bedroom?” Chanyeol asks playfully.

“Don’t be an ass, I wasn’t going to take you all the way to the spa just to prove a point.” He moves to dim the lights, and lights a candle on their bedside table. He connects his phone to his speaker and the soothing lilt of a harp and flute float out of it. “Now Mr. Park, my name is Baekhyun and I’ll be taking care of you today. Is this your first massage?” Chanyeol seems momentarily stunned but recovers quickly, giving Baekhyun a nod. “Great well I’ll leave you to get changed alright? Strip down to just your underwear and lay face down under this sheet alright?” Baekhyun removes their comforter from the bed so just the top sheet is present. He walks out the door and closes it quietly behind him. He looks at the clock for the time and goes to grab himself a drink of water from the kitchen. He usually gives clients about ten minutes to get themselves undressed and get comfortable on the massage table. He knocks lightly before entering, surprised to see Chanyeol had actually followed his directions. He grabs a bottle of eucalyptus scented lotion from the bathroom and settles it next to the bed. “Now this is going to be a little more unconventional than my usual clients because this isn’t a massage table so bear with me okay?” Chanyeol just grunts in response. 

He begins with Chanyeol’s legs, as he does with all his clients. He lifts the sheet just enough that his right leg is exposed. Lathering his hands in lotion he rubs it into the skin, his fingers digging into the muscles beneath. They move with the slow glide of his hands, buckling as they move over each other. Chanyeol’s breathing gets a little heavier but otherwise he seems to be okay. Baekhyun moves up to the hamstrings, digging the heel of his palm into the IT band along the side of the thigh. Chanyeol’s breathing hitches and he groans in what sounds to be pained pleasure. Baekhyun continues with the other leg before moving up to the arms, back and neck. He lifts the sheet in front of him creating a wall between himself and Chanyeol, “Mr. Park if you could roll over please.” He can hear Chanyeol shuffling himself to lie on his back. He lays down the sheet and grabs a hot towel from the bathroom, covering Chanyeol’s eyes with it. He returns to the end of the bed, beginning again with Chanyeol’s right leg. He works the muscles along his shin, up to the quads and back down, fingering along his achilles. He moves then to the left leg, continuing his routine. He moves to the arms, digging into Chanyeol’s triceps as he moves down to the forearm. He clasps their fingers together for a split second before pulling each finger to stretch it. He repeats that with the other arm before he stops. 

“I’ll be right back I need to grab a chair okay?” Chanyeol just hums, obviously quite content. Baekhyun brings the chair to the edge of the bed by Chanyeol’s head and sits, squirting a bit more lotion onto his hands before beginning on Chanyeol’s neck. He massages along each side and digs into the tops of his shoulders. Chanyeol lets out a soft whine as Baekhyun’s fingers dig deeper into the back of his neck. “Relax. Take a deep breath.” Chanyeol obliges and Baekhyun can feel the muscles softening under his touch. He continues to knead along the tops of his shoulders, working the knots out into smooth lines of muscle again. As he finishes up he makes sure to rub a little extra just below Chanyeol’s ear, where he knows his boyfriend is sensitive. 

“Baek, don’t I’m already turned on okay?” Chanyeol groans and rolls over to bury his face into his pillow. Baekhyun just chuckles, washing his hands in their bathroom before coming back and snuggling up next to his boyfriend. 

“You know, if my clients get turned on there’s nothing I can do about it. But for you, I might be able to make an exception,” the lilt in his voice obvious as he snakes his hand around Chanyeol’s waist to rub against his already half hard cock. 

“Baek,” Chanyeol whines, “don’t you dare tease me right now.” Baekhyun slips his hand past the waistband of Chanyeol’s boxers to grip him fully.

“Me? Never.” He teases, licking a stripe along the back of Chanyeol’s neck and placing a kiss just below his ear. Chanyeol rolls onto his back, Baekhyun still gripping him as he leans in to kiss him hard on the mouth. “Who would’ve thought I could turn you on this much just by doing my job?” Baekhyun chuckles against his lips, “maybe I should give you real massages more often?” 

“I wouldn’t complain,” Chanyeol grins. “I get a massage and sex out of it, what more could I ask for?”

“Hmm maybe food?” Chanyeol scoffs, 

“That may be asking for too much, considering the last time you tried to cook for me our kitchen got smoked out.” That earns Chanyeol a smack on the ass.

“Way to ruin the mood,” 

“You’re the one who brought up food in the first place!” Baekhyun shrugs and shuts his boyfriend up with another searing kiss. 

“Why don’t you stop talking so I can suck you off?” Chanyeol’s breath hitches and he just nods fervently. 

“Yeah okay,” he groans as Baekhyun kisses down his chest and along the waistband of his boxers. He quickly pulls the material down Chanyeol’s legs before coming back to tease at the head, giving it a quick lick. Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and grabs the sheets in his fist, his other hand moving to thread through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun takes that as a green light and takes Chanyeol fully in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he comes back up. He runs his tongue on the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, grabbing him at the base and jerking his hand up to his mouth before taking him back down in one fluid motion. Chanyeol lets out a strangled cry as the telltale signs of his release start low in the pit of his stomach. “Baek, I’m close,” he stutters, breath catching in his throat. Baekhyun continues to suck with fervor, his free hand trailing along Chanyeol’s perineum before stopping to cup and roll his balls. He gives them a hard squeeze and Chanyeol is releasing down his throat in spurts. Chanyeol’s back is arched off the bed and a slew of curses tumble from his mouth, his body shaking as he starts to come down from his high. Baekhyun milks the last of the cum out of him before sitting up and wiping his lips on the back of his hand. 

“None of my clients are nearly this fun,” he grins, crawling up to snuggle against Chanyeol’s chest, his heart still beating erratically against Baekhyun’s ear.

“They better not be,” he mutters, “I’m the only one you’re allowed to have this much fun with okay?” Baekhyun’s heart flutters a little at the sweet possessiveness that has suddenly come over his boyfriend. 

“Of course Yeollie. I don’t let just anyone cum in my mouth you know.” Chanyeol smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

“I hate you,” he whines. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at the cute pout on Chanyeol’s face. He reaches up and kisses it away,

“No you love me.” Chanyeol turns to face him, leg slotting between Baekhyun’s, causing the older to hiss and roll away, his own erection clearly straining against his sweatpants.

“Did you want some help with that babe?” Chanyeol chuckles softly trapping Baekhyun between his legs. Baekhyun just lets out some mixed form of a groan and a whine. “I hope you don’t get turned on like this with your other clients.”

“Please just shut up and take my pants off.” Baekhyun says, his voice muffled by his pillow. Chanyeol wastes no time pulling Baekhyun’s sweats and boxers off in one go, taking his boyfriend into his palm and jerking him to completion. Baekhyun cries out his name as he comes, spilling into Chanyeol’s fist. Chanyeol gives him a soft kiss before grabbing a damp towel from their bathroom to clean up with. He grabs the comforter off the floor where Baekhyun had deposited it prior to their massage session and wraps it around them, cuddling Baekhyun to his chest. The older man’s drowsy eyes gaze up at him. “Hmm love you.” Chanyeol kisses the top of his head.

“Love you too.” He whispers, following Baekhyun into comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am literal chanbaek trash. I came up with this idea while I was getting a massage. Literally laying on the table thinking 'what if baek was a masseuse' and so this idea was born.


End file.
